


【指环王】【al/et】关于人鱼的年龄问题的一场事故（pwp）

by missoctopus



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【指环王】【al/et】关于人鱼的年龄问题的一场事故（pwp）

三部分的大概内容是

一、阿拉贡在操了一条人鱼三个月后才得知这条人鱼未成年。  
二、还是他养父对象的儿子。  
三、以及人鱼和人类之间没有生殖隔离。

一、未成年部分  
阿拉贡坐在湿冷的石头上，焦躁的一遍一遍的捋着自己的头发。  
这是他第三次来到这里，这回他带了一条厚实的毯子，一个小巧的充满电的暖炉，几瓶酸甜口味的能量饮料以及一个傻兮兮的香薰蜡烛——阿拉贡在把润滑油和安全套丢出去的时候把它忘了。  
阿拉贡是在三个月前发现这片水下岩洞的。它在探测仪待会的图纸上看，像个不规则的碗——倒扣在海面上，随着海平面的上升又被淹没。退潮的时候下方的入口会露出来，带来新鲜的空气和养分，涨潮时又被淹没。入口相对隐蔽而且不适合大型机器进入，阿拉贡观测很久，终于在三个月前在一个相对安全的时间，带着改良过的探测仪器进入了这个山洞。  
就在他惊叹于发光的磷虾和随意游动的扇贝时，他发现一处伸出来的石头。  
它与整个岩洞格格不入，似乎是被硬行搬到这里的。  
阿拉贡爬到上面，是一处很宽阔的平台。中央的位置散落大量的海草，几乎是一个巢穴的样子。他好奇的凑上去摸了摸，湿润，柔软而坚韧。  
是什么呢？  
海龟？不，平台太高了。  
这附近是不是有一些蜥蜴……  
阿拉贡太过专心的沉浸在猜测中，而忽略了低低的划水声。  
直到那东西破水而出，把他整个人压在石壁上。阿拉贡吓了一跳，失去先机，但还是想格挡一下，那东西看出他的意图，往前一扑，阿拉贡的手臂却被死死压住。  
手电掉到地上，顺着石壁滚到海水里。  
小镇上的店员信誓旦旦的跟阿拉贡保证，“这东西贵的有理由，先生。这玩意防水。就算你不小心把它掉海里，二十年之后再捞上来充充电还能用。”  
店家可没夸张，手电筒“咚”的掉进海里，随着下坠绕着圈，把光扩散到更大的范围。  
阿拉贡借光眯起眼睛，借着断断续续的光看到一条银白色的鱼尾巴。  
“……人类。”  
尾巴的主人抬起头，沙金色的头发湿漉漉的粘在瓷白的皮肤上，鳍状的耳朵灵活的抖动一下，转向阿拉贡包里的探测仪。冰蓝色的眼睛警惕的看着阿拉贡。  
阿拉贡一时失语。  
不知道是传说中的人鱼突然出现让他惊讶还是人鱼会说话这件事让他诧异。  
反正，阿拉贡对上那双蓝眼睛之后就失去全部反应能力。  
他能感受到每次人鱼转动耳朵时迸溅的水珠，压在他胳膊上带樸的爪子，紧压在他腿上的漂亮鱼尾。  
但阿拉贡像是被定住一样，做不出任何反应。  
可人鱼不会因为人类的异样而放松警惕，他确认只有阿拉贡一个人并且没带什么大规模的杀伤武器后，微微松开阿拉贡的手。  
接着，人鱼说出了第二句话。  
“把你的裤子脱了。”  
阿拉贡表现的跟所有正常男人一样。  
他说：“啥？”  
人鱼说完话就不理他了，转而暴躁的拉扯他的裤腿。  
厚实的防水布沾了水滑溜溜的。人鱼的手指间连着蹼不好抓握，布料几次从他手里滑走。  
阿拉贡沉默地看着传说中的生物因为扯不下一条人类的裤子而逐渐生气。  
人鱼失去耐心，尖利指甲骤然伸出。  
阿拉贡觉得如果不阻止他，自己可能会失去点什么重要的东西。  
“嘿嘿嘿——你要我的裤子干吗？”  
阿拉贡希望对方只是对他的裤子感兴趣，但显然人鱼不会给他想要的答案。  
人鱼好看的眉头皱起来，宽大的手掌垂下，贴着阿拉贡的大腿。  
“我不要你的裤子，我是要你把它脱下来。”  
阿拉贡：……？  
手电似乎不再下沉，光线斜着打入岩洞，阿拉贡估计是卡在某块石头缝里。光线在水面折射，反到墙壁上，整个洞穴充满了稀碎的光。  
阿拉贡这时候才注意到面前这条人鱼——的某些生理状态。  
人鱼是神秘的生物，在今天之前，阿拉贡甚至不知道他们的存在。所以在人类知识体系中没有一丁点关于他们的生理常识的相关知识。但人类擅长什么？擅长发散。阿拉贡学习过某些鱼类的发情期，它们有一些平时藏在鳞片下，不会轻易露出的器官，会在发情期时张开一点，便于交配和繁殖。  
阿拉贡在微弱的光线下没看见人鱼身体上有关人类的生殖器，那么他理所应当的把“鱼”这一部分知识按到人鱼身上。  
——主要是那太明显了。一条和周围银白色鳞片完全不同的浅红色缝隙微微张开着，而且鉴于眼前的人鱼尾巴上的水都快在阿拉贡身上蹭干了，而那条细小的肉缝在不断流一些透明液体。  
阿拉贡确认这条人鱼处在发情期。  
在他想明白的期间，人鱼已经雀跃着扯开他一条裤腿，冰冷的蹼贴在阿拉贡腿弯处。  
人鱼好奇的想继续往上扯的时候，阿拉贡火速的说服自己——“人类可以帮助动物度过发情期，虽然知道人鱼可能不属于这个范畴，但……他大部分属于鱼是吧。所以这么做，应该没问题。”  
他灵活的挣脱人鱼的手，单膝跪在人鱼面前。握着人鱼的手，尽可能诚恳说：“没事的，我可以帮你。我的名字是阿拉贡，我是个海洋学家，我不会伤害到你。”  
人鱼愣了一下，眼珠茫然的转了转。  
“……我叫莱戈拉斯。”  
事情开始有进展了。  
阿拉贡在心底里欢呼一声。他左右看了看，称得上温馨安全一点的地方大概就是那个海藻窝。  
“我要把你抱到哪儿去，好吗？在哪儿你会感到安全吗？”  
人鱼，不，现在是莱戈拉斯，犹豫了一下点点头。  
阿拉贡站起身，托住莱戈拉斯的被和尾巴下半部分，用力把人鱼抱起来，向海藻窝走去。  
莱戈拉斯变得安静又温顺。他靠在阿拉贡怀里，几近透明的尾鳍上下摇晃着，海水顺着尾巴尖抛出去。  
银白尾巴的人鱼被安置在窝的中央侧躺着，阿拉贡面对着他。  
他现在有一丝丝后悔这么干。不多，就一点。  
“好吧——这是我第一次这么干，所以……要是有什么不舒服的地方你要跟我说。”  
人鱼的表情更加困惑，但是阿拉贡正在脑袋里疯狂回忆学校那点可怜的实践知识没能分神给人鱼。  
怎么安慰一条人鱼？  
这要取决于他是人的部分占主导还是鱼的部分。鱼不会说话，人也不会有发情期。  
阿拉贡陷入沉思，动作缓慢的把手放在人鱼的胸前。  
莱戈拉斯：……  
粗糙的指腹在人鱼细腻冰冷的人类皮肤上滑动，人类过高的体温把莱戈拉斯一小块皮肤捂的滚烫。  
阿拉贡注意带那条漂亮的尾巴颤抖了一下，人鱼嘀咕着什么向后躲了躲。红润的肉缝随动作微微张开，吐露出透明的水滴滚落到海草上。  
阿拉贡的喉结上下移动了一下，不受控制的向前，把嘴唇贴在人鱼头发上。  
莱戈拉斯的呼吸变得急促，手抓住阿拉贡的衣服。手指划过人鱼粉嫩的奶尖，掌心下的肌肉猛烈地颤抖起来。  
阿拉贡把把人鱼揽进怀里，更用力的揉捏他的乳头和前胸。人鱼缩在他怀里瑟瑟发抖，却好奇的挺着胸承受着。  
手掌向下移动，直到那条热乎乎的肉缝贴在掌心。但阿拉贡的手掌比它还烫。  
——太湿了。  
裂口缓慢蠕动起来，沁出的液体把阿拉贡的手掌沾湿。他装作不经意的用小手指划过裂口，小指指腹被轻易地吞进去。  
人鱼瞪圆了眼睛，挣扎着去看自己的尾巴。  
阿拉贡在莱戈拉斯的注视下缓慢的探进去一根手指。  
人鱼的脸上泛起红晕，身体僵直的看着阿拉贡在自己身体里摸索。奇怪的感觉从尾巴蔓延到脊椎，在身体里乱窜，莱戈拉斯觉得似乎有什么要在身体里爆开。  
阿拉贡用两根手指在人鱼体内搅动，寻找着尽快让人鱼舒服的敏感点。手指分剪开，在柔韧软滑的内壁上刮蹭。  
莱戈拉斯只是攥紧他的衣服微微颤抖着。  
手指向深处探去，层层的软肉压上来，不熟练的吮吸着。指节曲起，在狭小的甬道里画圈。  
莱戈拉斯突然捏紧了阿拉贡的手臂，仰起头呻吟一声。睫毛颤动起来，像是得了什么突发病一样抖个不停。他急促的喘气，手越缩越紧，漂亮的鱼尾神经质的拍打水草。手指被缠住，甬道抖得几近痉挛。  
阿拉贡正在困惑人鱼的异常，却惊讶的发现肉缝的上方的鳞片张开，正在向外挤压着什么东西。肉粉的器官慢慢被推出来，在阿拉贡的眼前一点点胀大勃起，直到完全垂在体外。  
人鱼在器官完全暴露之后就脱力一般的倒在阿拉贡怀里，急促的喘息起来，沙金色头发被他蹭到乱七八糟。他有些茫然的看着那个不熟悉的器官，鱼尾时不时抽动一下。  
……如果我觉得这个场景意外的火辣，我是不是有点毛病？  
阿拉贡冷静的想。他的阴茎在湿冷的裤子里硬的想块铁。  
没事的，雄性生物在生命受到威胁的时候也会勃起。  
他瞥了一眼莱戈拉斯贴在他衣服上的尖利爪子。  
人鱼因为勃起而有些激动，他手指间的蹼都变得温暖柔软起来，失去大部分力气的爪子在阿拉贡身上打滑。  
人鱼可怜巴巴的看向他，冰蓝色的眼睛变得水润，眼角发红，像哭过一样——他没经历过这个，也不知道接下来要干什么。阿拉贡的手指还埋在他身体里，带来异样的痒意和快感。  
阿拉贡觉得自己的阴茎抽搐了一下。  
那根粉嫩，笔直，热乎乎的器官，完全就是属于人类的阴茎。阿拉贡没办法再欺骗自己他在帮一条鱼度过发情期。  
他要帮一个男人撸管。虽然这个男人有一半是鱼，但是也改变不了他是个人。  
阿拉贡犹豫的抽出手指，转而握住上方的阴茎。  
它比人鱼的体温高出很多，但还比不上人类的。攥在手心里光滑潮湿。  
莱戈拉斯像是受到巨大的刺激，他用手环住阿拉贡的脖子，把头埋进阿拉贡的颈窝，张嘴啃咬着那块皮肤。  
阿拉贡能感受到他呼出的热气喷在脖子上，也能听到人鱼低声的呻吟。  
阿拉贡完全没有在意自己的喉管就在人鱼嘴边，莱戈拉斯要是想，他可以在三秒之内豁开阿拉贡的喉咙。但是俩人都没空在乎这个。  
阿拉贡开始撸动那根漂亮的性器，下方裂口分泌的润滑液帮了很大的忙。整根阴茎挺立着，润滑把它染的亮晶晶。拇指和食指圈成圈，虎口蹭着被摩擦至通红的龟头 发出一阵阵粘腻的水声。  
莱戈拉斯的躯干随着阿拉贡撸动的动作不断起伏，控制不住的口水顺着阿拉贡的肩膀滑进衣服里。  
阿拉贡觉得人鱼适应良好，加快手上的动作，同时用拇指粗糙的指纹摩擦敏感的头部，适时的收紧手指催促莱戈拉斯射精。  
莱戈拉斯上身和鱼尾连接处的肌肉绷紧，无处发泄的快感让他失去理智，一口咬在阿拉贡的脖子上。  
鱼尾大力的拍着地面，红润的龟头张开小口，喷射出一股粘稠的精液。  
阿拉贡停顿了一会儿，继而用温柔的力度继续撸动，直到人鱼射出第二波和第三波。  
莱戈拉斯松开了那块被他咬破的皮肤，胳膊在阿拉贡后背收紧，让两人的距离更近，几乎是一个过于亲密的拥抱。  
莱戈拉斯被快感折磨的昏昏沉沉，那太舒服了，舒服的让人有些害怕。他哽咽的叫着阿拉贡的名字。  
“阿拉贡……阿拉贡……”  
几颗珍珠掉到地上，蹦蹦跳跳的弹开了。  
阿拉贡觉得自己被蛊惑。他低下头，撞上那双蓝色的眼睛，里面盛着半粒破碎的珍珠。目光下移，落在半截不自觉露出的舌头上。  
阿拉贡极其温柔的吻了一下莱戈拉斯。  
人鱼身体里的快感电流在这个吻里逐渐消散。  
阿拉贡不舍的离开被自己暖热的唇瓣，柔软的阴茎正缓慢的退回人鱼身体里。  
人鱼慵懒的眨眨眼睛，问阿拉贡。  
“现在你可以把裤子脱了吧。”  
阿拉贡茫然的笑了一下。  
……这句话对于一个硬了半天的男人来说可不是什么好的消火选择。  
所以阿拉贡抱起莱戈拉斯，顺便操进他的生殖裂里也不是那么突兀。  
未完全做好扩张的肉缝颤巍巍的吞进阿拉贡的大半根阴茎，莱戈拉斯被刺激的仰起头，爪蹼扣在阿拉贡的背上，哼哼唧唧的被进的更深。  
微凉的生殖裂被摩擦到火热，透明的体液不断涌出来，沾湿了两个人结合的部位。  
阿拉贡分开腿跪在莱戈拉斯身前，揽着他的腰把他压在墙壁上，啃咬着莱戈拉斯的脖子，滑腻的鳞片在手指的抚摸下变得滚烫起来。晃动着腰，把自己埋的更深。  
人鱼的生殖裂里湿润而柔软，只操弄一会儿软肉就吸裹着阿拉贡的阴茎，不熟练的讨好起来。  
阿拉贡伸出一只手压着莱戈拉斯的后颈，逼着人鱼低下头跟他亲吻。莱戈拉斯张开嘴，柔软的舌头被勾住，紧紧纠缠在一块。  
与此同时，阿拉贡开始浅浅的抽插。  
抽出小部分阴茎再快速插回去，快感慢慢积攒。  
莱戈拉斯没经历过这个，很快就无意识的抓挠阿拉贡的后背，在上面留下一条条血痕。  
阿拉贡被疼痛激起性欲，开始大幅度抽插，他把阴茎完全退出莱格拉倒体内，在穴口还没来得及合拢时再操进去。阴茎操生殖裂时插出很大的水声，莱戈拉斯被撞的摇摇晃晃，只能尖叫着扣住阿拉贡的后背稳住自己。  
莱戈拉斯的阴茎被阿拉贡操出来，浅浅的在俩人小腹上蹭着，通红的龟头可怜巴巴的想射。但是莱戈拉斯被操的昏昏沉沉，分不出神安慰它，而阿拉贡更是带着邪恶的想法故意忽略了它。  
这场对于人鱼来说过于刺激的性交，在阿拉贡射过两次之后终于停止了。  
莱戈拉斯看上去糟糕透了，他的眼睛哭的有些肿起来，嘴唇被咬出一个口子，红润的生殖裂勉强合拢起来，射进深处的精液没及时清理出来沉甸甸随着动作晃动，起软的阴茎收回去了，射精次数太多甚至有些疼痛。  
阿拉贡情况也不好，他肩膀被整整齐齐咬了一个牙印，后背有无数条被尖利的指甲抓出来的伤口，以及他还在对着人鱼半勃。  
阿拉贡抱着莱戈拉斯躺在水草巢里，想着说点什么缓解一下莫名其妙搞起来的尴尬氛围。  
莱戈拉斯却在无意识的玩弄一会儿自己的头发后，从他身上爬起来。  
“我得回家了。下个月见，阿拉贡。”  
说完，莱戈拉斯贴近他，用那对漂亮的耳鳍蹭了他一下，转身就从海里溜走了。  
阿拉贡还没来得及反应，过了好一会儿才意识到人鱼没给他没拒绝的时间，就匆忙忙的离开。  
——好了，现在捋一捋。到底他妈的发生了什么？  
阿拉贡在山洞里坐了一会儿，发现这个现场不适合自己理智思考以及平息勃起。  
阿拉贡穿好衣服离开了岩洞。  
在下个月折返。  
阿拉贡做好了心理准备，他计划和莱格拉倒好好谈谈。有关于人鱼种族或者其他除了操在一块之外的话题。  
你知道，有时候计划就是被打破的。  
莱戈拉斯在从岩洞的水面上钻出来的瞬间就把自己挂在阿拉贡脖子上，撒娇一般的亲上阿拉贡的嘴唇，从嘴唇舔到上颚。  
阿拉贡不知道莱戈拉斯这一个月经历了什么，他更加适应人类的做爱方式。他甚至提前做好了扩张，阿拉贡的阴茎插进去就被热情的纠缠。手指间的蹼似乎短了一点，在阿拉贡埋头苦干的间隙莱戈拉斯揉捏起自己的乳尖，直到阿拉贡用牙齿替代他。  
银白色的鱼尾海蛇一样缠在阿拉贡腿上，被操弄的舒服了就抖动一下背鳍，坚韧的鳞片给阿拉贡大腿划出一条条红痕。  
阿拉贡憋屈加愤怒，做到最后甚至开始在莱戈拉斯身上留了很多印子。  
莱戈拉斯对此表示无所谓，他挂在阿拉贡脖子上，贪足的在海草上拍尾巴。  
这次做完莱戈拉斯没着急离开，但俩人也没说上话。他在射完后打了几个哈欠，窝在阿拉贡怀里睡着了。  
忽略掉人鱼身上红红紫紫像是被施虐一样的痕迹，他睡着的样子真是很可爱。  
阿拉贡火大又无力的想。  
人鱼蜷起来，只有尾鳍露在窝窝外面。他贴在阿拉贡胸膛上，用阿拉贡的热量温暖自己。  
阿拉贡捏起他的一只爪子，皱起眉头。  
有什么改变了，它变得更像人类的手。指间的蹼变得短了一些，指甲也变得圆润。  
这也意味着莱戈拉斯失去了一点游泳速度和保护自己的武器。  
是因为自己吗，他的到来可能扰乱了某些人鱼周期？  
阿拉贡有些担心的撩起莱戈拉斯的金发，注视着那对漂亮的人鱼耳朵。  
然后莱戈拉斯又跑了。阿拉贡睡醒后，海草窝里就剩他一个人。但人鱼给他留了一片鳞，像一个约定。  
阿拉贡这回回去就一头扎进他养父的图书室。他爸爸信誓旦旦的跟他说这里面有你想知道的一切知识。  
他找了大半个月，终于在一处夹层里发现一本手写的笔记。  
令他惊讶的是那几乎是一本人鱼观察笔记。详细的介绍了人鱼的年龄计算，种群和居住环境相关的内容。  
然后他惊讶的发现。  
莱戈拉斯，按人鱼的年纪来算，是个未成年。  
阿拉贡：……我到底是什么禽兽。  
人鱼都会有发情期，这和人类生殖成熟一样。但不代表他们可以和其他人鱼做爱。可以做爱的标准是他们手指间的蹼消失，能自由的把鱼尾变成人类的腿。  
所以，阿拉贡第三次来到这儿。他不是来做爱的——事实上他每次来都不是这个目的，也不知道为什么最后会和人鱼滚到一块去。  
他守在海草窝旁边，焦躁的捋自己的头发。  
水面冒了几个小泡泡。阿拉贡紧张的盯着海面，决定先发制人。  
“……你没告诉我你还未成年。”  
这是莱戈拉斯游上来听到的第一句话。  
莱戈拉斯：“怎么了？你也没告诉我你成没成年啊。”  
莱戈拉斯伸开手，要阿拉贡把他抱到海草窝上去。  
过往的经验告诉阿拉贡要是抱他，结局就会想是前两个月一样——但是有点不同的，阿拉贡知道自己在操一条未成年人鱼。  
“但那是不对的，莱格。”  
人鱼不耐烦的在水下拍尾巴，倔强的举着手要阿拉贡抱他。  
阿拉贡没敌过固执的人鱼。他把莱戈拉斯放到海草窝里，用毯子把他裹起来，打开了暖灯。  
“我很抱歉。”  
阿拉贡不知道说什么，只能干巴巴的道歉。  
人鱼把尾巴藏进毯子里，圆溜溜的蓝眼睛看着阿拉贡。  
“可我比你大很多，按照人类的年龄来算，我成年了。”  
阿拉贡摇摇头。  
“你是条人鱼。莱格，我知道人鱼成年的标准。你会变出人类的腿，到岸上去生活……你会有自己的生活的。”  
可现在我想跟你做爱。  
莱戈拉斯想，这个人话为什么这么多？  
“你的意思是，直到我成年了你才能和我做爱对吗？”  
阿拉贡其实不是这个意思，但是眼下没有更好的解决办法。他点了点头。  
下一秒莱戈拉斯撩开毯子，露出两条白花花的腿。莱戈拉斯冲他拍海草窝。  
“我今天成年，快来。我还没用过这两条尾——腿呢。”  
操。  
阿拉贡面无表情的在心里骂出声。


End file.
